<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Big Wings You Have. by BunnyJase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808803">What Big Wings You Have.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase'>BunnyJase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Domestic Violence, Dragon Human hybrid, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Murder, Non-Linear Narrative, Wingfic, it's jason so y'all know the one, mentions of that child murder, murder of spouse, my husband wrote this instead of sleeping, ratings and tags will change as chapters are uploaded, spousal abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:22:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJase/pseuds/BunnyJase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon-Bornes are not too uncommon. People with wings or the ability to breathe fire are seen everywhere. However, for as many people as there are with dragon blood in their families finding a winged, fire-breathing dragon-borne was extremely rare. The fact that there were two in Gotham, well you had better odds of winning the lottery twice. The chances that these two would grow up just blocks from each other was beyond comprehension. Yet, for Jason Todd and Stephanie Brown it was what happened. Scorned by society as closer to their dragon heritage and far more dangerous they drift together as members of the Bat family. One a son returned from the grave, with a couple of new physical alterations, the other a daughter of a criminal trying to do good. Love, death, and everything in between. All while Jason's long suffering, and very human, father tries to cope with having so many dragon-bornes in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My husband wrote this. There are currently eight chapters written; Garpie64 and I are begging him for more so there will be more coming.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason landed on the rooftop with a considerable thud. Dragon-borne all weighed more than humans, their musculature significantly denser. Take into consideration that some had thick, protective scales and some had wings of varying sizes as well, and someone who looked a hundred and forty pounds would weigh three twenty. This is why a large percentage of humans feared them. Their strength meant they could turn concrete into dust with a swing of their arm, and barely feel it thanks to the leathery skin that covered their hands, forearms, feet and shins.</p><p>He prowled over to the edge of the building and sat gently down on the overhang. There he waited looking across Gotham’s night-time vista. The almost constant hustle and bustle of the city buzzed on below him, not even aware of his inspecting gaze. His ears pricked as he heard the familiar thwump of a pair of wings behind him. A moment later, more heavy footfall crunched on the ripped up asphalt as another like him landed and paced over to him.</p><p>“You’re late.” He said, pretending he’d been waiting forever for them to arrive.</p><p>“Shut up! I saw you land.” Steph jabbed him in the back with her toes then leant over him. Jason craned his neck back, his long and twisting horns just missing her legs, and Steph pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “You okay baby?” She asked, sitting down beside him and shuffling close into his side.</p><p>“Yeah.” He said, grinning warmly down at her. “Especially now that you’re here.” His quadruple wings fluttered slightly.</p><p>“How was B? What did he want?” She asked gently.</p><p>It was unlike them to be apart, being two standouts in even dragon society meant they spent most of their time not on patrol at home together. Winged, fire-breathing dragon-bornes were extremely rare and the fact that there were two in Gotham, well you had better odds of winning the lottery twice. The chances that these two would grow up just blocks from each other was beyond comprehension.</p><p>So when they first met on the rooftops of Gotham, something had clicked inside of them both. A magnetism that pulled them into each other. There they had been happily residing for the last eight years. Jason sighed and a puff of brilliant blood red flame, with a deep and lurid green centre plumed out of his nostrils.</p><p>“He was fine, just one of his ‘clarification’ meetings.” Jason rolled his eyes heavily. He had been at odds with Bruce when he first returned after being brutally murdered by the Joker. The clown had even taken a dragon claw axe to his wings, something Jason was glad the pit had given back to him even if they weren’t his original set. Since then however he had agreed to abide by Bruce’s code so that he could stay in Gotham.</p><p>He couldn’t leave the city, as much as he sometimes wanted to, and Steph didn’t want to leave either. In the end the choice had been simple, Gotham was where they would make their lair. However, every time there was a criminal murdered and the signs potentially pointed towards a fire-breather, Bruce called Jason in to check he hadn’t tried to slip a murder past him.</p><p>Jason obviously was never the culprit, he wouldn’t give Bruce the satisfaction of finding the ones he was <em>actually </em>killing. “Not one of yours then?” She giggled, shoving her elbow into his ribcage.</p><p>“Pfft, you know I don’t leave any evidence for pointy ears to find!” His wings stretched out powerfully, in a show of dominance and power, causing something to stir inside Steph.</p><p>“Fucking show off.” She said, trying not to let on how it was making her feel. “So what are we doing tonight then? What’s our sector?” She asked, not having bothered to look at her communicator because she knew full well Jason would’ve gone over it multiple times already.</p><p>“We’ve got Bleak tonight, but B said we might need to run cover on an op Red Robin and a few of his Young Justice pals are running.”</p><p>Steph’s shoulders slumped. “But Bleak’s on the other side of town!” She groaned and complained, but Jason knew how much she loved flying with him.</p><p>“Well come on then, lets get going, those idiots aren’t going to hand themselves in.” He said pulling himself to his feet and reaching his hand down to help Steph up.</p><p>She grabbed it and let his immense strength pull her to her feet. She kissed him, then threw herself from the ledge, followed very shortly by Jason and they soared off into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Promises are made...can they be kept?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Todd household was not a peaceful one. When Willis lost his job three months before Catherine’s surprise pregnancy, they started the tumble down into deep poverty. Willis couldn’t find another job as warehouses and cleaners usually didn’t give jobs to fire-breathers on account of all the potentially flammable substances.</p><p>He turned to the criminal underbelly that ran rampant through the forgotten district of Gotham. The daily deeds he performed were transforming Willis into an angry drunk, which only made things worse when they gave birth to the worst possible outcome. A winged fire-breather was fine if you were affluent and could afford the restraints and fire-retardant furnishings, but they could not and Jason could be ruinous for them.</p><p>Catherine begged for days as Willis’ threatened to dump the baby on the streets increased in their seriousness. Eventually though she convinced him Jason was worth keeping, this was the win that would cost her her life.</p><p>As their bills racked up, Willis had to take increasingly higher paid jobs, and in the mob that tended to mean an increase in violence. It wasn’t long after he started murdering that Catherine really started getting beaten, her drug habit being fuelled by her deeply resentful husband so that she would make less noise when he beat her black and blue.</p><p>When Jason was old enough to understand the world, it was too late. Willis was a different man now. Never without a bottle and always with a clenched fist, and now that Jason was ‘big enough’, he was fresh meat that needed ‘educating’ in how the world worked.</p><p>The night Jason came home to find Willis cramming belongings into his bag he knew something was wrong. Jason managed to stuff his earnings from the day into his hidden trouser pocket then ran to his room to grab his secret stash. When he returned Willis was gone, but the flat was quiet, that wasn’t right. Even when she was off her face, Catherine was always humming something.</p><p>Jason found her still warm corpse collapsed awkwardly over the living room table. Jason tried to roll her over to see if he could save her, but then he saw it. Imbedded in his mother’s eye socket was the ‘employee of the month award’ back from when Willis had worked at Wayne Tower. The award, shaped like the building itself, had always sat proudly in the middle of the table. Too many drugs and one slap too many had sent Catherine tumbling for the final time. Jason fell to his knees, shock not letting his brain take the next logical steps. He knelt there for hours and hours. He barely recognised when his neighbour, Miss James came in to see if everything was alright.</p><p>The police arrived the next day and formed some semblance of a crime scene before declaring it voluntary manslaughter and pissing off, all in the space of ninety minutes, not that their reports would reflect that. Jason was tossed unceremoniously into an orphanage, but after the first beating curtesy of the home manager, Jason realised he’d be safer on his own. He knew the streets, even at nine years old he had had to know them after Willis put him to work rather than sending him to school.</p><p>It had been three years since then so Jason was more than capable of surviving on Gotham’s harshest streets. Now he was glad he’d grabbed the money when he did.</p><p>A year later, and Jason’s life was about to change again. Low on money and resorting to lifting wheels to stay alive, Jason stumbled upon the most famous car in all of Gotham. Most would be struck down by either fear or awe.</p><p>Not Jason though, he saw dollar signs.</p><p>He was one wheel away from a clean sweep when the Bat returned to find a scrawny street kid with mighty but drooping wings, pinching his wheels.</p><p>“Can I help you?” The Bat asked.</p><p>Jason swivelled on his heel and immediately hurled the tire iron at Gotham’s most famous cryptid. “Piss off you big boob!” He yelled, turning to run away.</p><p>Mere seconds later he was being lifted up by his baggy hoodie and was now eye-level with the man himself. “Hungry?”</p><p>Jason didn’t settle into the manor easily. Such ease and comfort was so incredibly alien to him that it made him uncomfortable. He slept on the floor for the first month and a half, Alfred steadily adding blankets until Jason could tolerate the mattress. He did however, gorge himself on food, growing dragon-bornes needed eight times a humans daily intake but Jason was malnourished and so Alfred had taken it upon himself to give Jason ten times the intake.</p><p>So far it was working and Jason was growing like a weed. His wings were now twice the size they had been and his horns were no longer just stubs sticking up from his messy black hair. He had however been hiding his true self, scared of facing that rejection once again, but a when he caught a cold during their first winter that all changed.</p><p>His pure red flame bellowed forth with every sneeze. He had been hiding away as much as possible, but when dinner came round, he couldn’t hide it anymore. Alfred, Bruce, Dick and Babs all sat around the table with him when the fateful sneeze broke free. A plume of fire scorched the ceiling above them as he tried to angle away from them all.</p><p>They all looked at him in utter shock, not sure what had just happened.</p><p>Jason immediately bolted, a look of pure fear and self-loathing on his face. None of them had seen Bruce move as quickly as he did, chasing after Jason. He was starting to regret both of his children being dragon-borne, they were both vastly quicker than he was.</p><p>Jason slammed his door shut and hid in the adjacent lair type room connected to the bedroom.</p><p>Bruce carefully opened the door and walked with hands raised over to the lair. “Jaylad, what’s wrong?” He asked, his voice so soft that the others would’ve lost their heads if they’d heard it.</p><p>“You’re not going to throw me out are you? You going to hit me too?”</p><p>A look of utter astonishment made up Bruce’s features. “Why on Earth would I do that Jason? I love you, we all do! We’re not going to abandon you! Jason you are literally one in a million, a treasure that is worth more than any sum of money.” Bruce stretched out his hand, hoping Jason might take it.</p><p>He saw fingers for a second, before they darted back into the darkness. “Besides, I think if I hit you I’d break my hand!”</p><p>Bruce heard a small snigger then felt himself being yanked into the lair and a large pair of wings wrapping around them both. “You promise you won’t hurt me, won’t let anyone else hurt me because of what I am?” Tear tracks streamed down the young boy’s cheeks, evidence of a past trauma Bruce hoped he would someday know more about.</p><p>He looked deep into Jason’s eyes. “I will never let anyone hurt you Jason, <em>ever</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An idle mind is the Devil's playground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On forced bedrest after a serious injury, Steph is bored witless and desperate for something to do. Luckily she gets a perfect idea and Jason is as supportive as ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steph stretched, her wings splaying out as wide as they could. Today had been boring as shit. Having a broken leg was the WORST thing that had ever happened to her, and she nearly died once. At least then by the time she came out of the coma she was all mostly healed and could get straight back into whatever she wanted to (after some physio obviously). </p><p>With a broken leg though, she was stuck in the flat having to put up with Jason pampering her, telling her off for trying to do too much and fuss over her constantly. Today he had to go out as Kori, Artemis and Roy were having clone problems that required Jason’s presence. He had said it would only take a few hours but when your clone is a super, things can change rapidly. </p><p>One too many times she had stared at her leg, willing it to heal. She would heal quickly anyway, dragon-bornes having an increased healing factor, but it still took at least three months to heal.</p><p>Just as the afternoon heat began to subside, she heard the distinct thump of Jason’s quadruple wings beating as he flew up to the balcony on their penthouse. Neither of them liked the idea of living in a penthouse, but when they took into account their nightly activities and their biology, a penthouse made complete sense. </p><p>Bruce was just glad to get them out of the manor. He never wanted to hear another breeding season again. </p><p>There was a quick flurry of flaps and then Jason’s immense silhouette appeared behind the lace curtains. Then she smelt it. </p><p>“YOU GOT ME WAFFLES!” She screamed and, using her wings, lifted herself off the sofa and into the air. Steph was glad she had considerably smaller wings than Jason, though this was common as female’s wings were only for flying and tended to be just big enough to carry their weight. Male’s wings were directly related to the size of their genitals as part of an elaborate mating display.</p><p>“Get back on that sofa missy!” Jason was using his stern voice, something she’d not heard until last week.<br/>“But my waffles!” She whined, knowing her whining stirred Jason in all sorts of ways.<br/>He stayed resolute however, and continued pointing back to the sofa. Steph grumpily flapped her way back and gently lowered herself back into her ass-groove.<br/>“Thank you. Now, I’m so sorry I’m this late, we ended up having to raid LexCorp for some kryptonite, we could only find green and the big guy needs blue, bloody backwards clone.” Jason marched into the kitchen and started plating up the food he had collected. He returned a minute later with her fried chicken and waffles, with an enormous glass flagon full of Steph’s favourite beer. </p><p>“Have I told you I love you?” She grabbed hold of the flagon and downed half of the beer. “Ahhh fuck that feels good!” She said, licking her lips and resting the glass down on the table. “Is Biz okay now though?” She asked as she allowed Jason to place the plate onto her lap. He then shot off back to the kitchen and grabbed his own food and drink.<br/>“He’s on his way to okay, it’ll take at least another day in the pod for his genome to stabilise again, but once it has, he’ll be back to good ol’ Biz.” Jason shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth. </p><p>“Well then your tardiness is forgiven. I’m just glad Biz isn’t in trouble now.” Steph then set to eating her dinner, cold waffles were a sin, as Jason opened up Netflix to load up the next episode of The floor is lava, real lava used for any dragon-bornes who applied. <br/>“So how was your day then?” Jason’s question earned him a look that could kill, smoke puffing out of Steph’s nostrils. Jason immediately threw his hands up defensively. “Okay, okay! Shutting up!” He exclaimed, not having realised how slow Steph’s day had actually been.</p><p>“Just please tell me we’re actually doing something fun tomorrow.” She guided another chunk of chicken and waffles into her mouth, looking over at her love and waiting for a reply.<br/>“Well I thought maybe we could just have a little stroll through the city, see what’s going on and maybe do some window shopping.” Steph’s eyes rolled, there was only one thing Jason wanted to do when he mentioned window shopping.<br/>“What book did you see?” She asked as if he hadn’t tried to pass off his desire to expand his hoard.<br/>“What? I never said? You are making assumptions!” His feigned defensiveness made Steph giggle, something that hadn’t happened all day.</p><p>“Jeremiah’s sent me an email. They just got in a first edition, first run copy of Rebecca by Daphne Du Maurier.” Steph paused for a moment to consider that information.<br/>“I thought you had Rebecca?” Jason shook his head.<br/>“Only a first EDITION, this one is first edition and first RUN.” His eyes were buzzing with the kind of energy that dragons got before expanding their hoards. Luckily modern dragon hordes were nothing compared to the mountainous hordes of the ancient true dragons, and could usually fit within a house somewhere. In Jason’s case, he had an entire room (usually a bedroom) dedicated to his horde of classic literature. </p><p>“Okay then, we’ll hit the city. Never know, might bump into one of the fam.” Jason side-eyed her.<br/>“What, in the middle of the morning? I don’t think so.” They both laughed, and then just as some idiot slipped into the lava on the show, began laughing even harder. Jason just about avoided choking on a bit of chicken as Steph took another large swig from her beer to help her calm down.<br/>“Holy fuck these people are idiots. Can you imagine if you, Dick and Cass did this? You’d be done in two seconds!” Jason’s head swivelled round so fast Steph was worried it was going to fall off.<br/>“No I didn’t mean…” It was too late, Jason was already pulling his phone out of his pocket and video calling Dick and Cass.</p><p>Steph just shook her head, laughing softly to herself and carried on finishing her dinner. As Jason began excitedly explaining his plan to Dick and Cass, Steph picked up her phone and started texting. It was unavoidable that there were going to be more days like this, and she wanted to take some of the burden off Jason. Harper had always been a good friend, never ignoring a text or phone call. Sometimes Steph missed living the part-time vigilante, but when she and Jason decided to live together it had made sense to initially move to the manor. Hey babe, so I broke my leg and life sucks now. Do you want to hang out in a couple of days, have a proper movie-spree like we used to? I could use the company and Jason needs to take a break! He’s been brilliant but I can only put him through so much ;) love you to bits xxxx.</p><p>Steph turned her attention back to the room where the three idiots were putting together plans to meet up and fill out the application form for season two. They knew they were guaranteed to get on due to their fame and this being a relatively low ratings show, so in their eyes victory was assured. They also plotted not to tell Bruce about it until the episode aired and they could watch it with him to see his face when he realised.<br/>“Are you all trying to give him a heart attack?” She asked, butting into their conversation. Cass waved and said hello to Steph. Steph immediately signed back that she was feeling better, just sorry for herself. It had been amazing just how quickly the entire family had learnt sign language when Bruce adopted Cass.</p><p>“Settled then, we’ll meet this Friday to discuss and sign forms and shit yeah?” Jason asked finally. Dick and Cass both agreed then signed off, saying goodbye to Steph before they went. Meanwhile Steph quickly fired off another text to Harper. If you ARE interested, Jay’s got plans with the family on Friday so if you’re free then, that would be a good day for it. Love you xxxx. <br/>“You know if you wanted to make a day of it over at the manor or arrange something else to do that would be okay?” She stated as Jason resumed eating.<br/>“You sound like you’re making plans?” Jason said through a mouthful of pizza.<br/>“Well I just asked Harper if she wants to come round for a movie day/night. I haven’t seen her in ages and I miss her like crazy, plus I could do with seeing someone other than you for a change.” He shot her a mini scowl.<br/>“Sounds like a good idea, I might pop in so that I can actually, you know, meet her for once!”.</p><p>Jason had always had the misfortune of never actually meeting Harper, something always getting in the way for either of them. This was a constant annoyance for Steph as Harper was easily one of her best friends and they had always been super close, so for Jason to have never met her was shit.<br/>“Oooh that’d be great! Just don’t crush our movie marathon yeah, I need my Harper-time!” Jason chuckled to himself.<br/>“Don’t worry, I won’t. I know how long it’s been since you two were last together. I’ll literally just say hey and bolt.” Steph flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him.<br/>“Thank you boo-boo!” Using his immense weight, she pulled herself closer to him and rested her foot on the footrest in front of them. She watched as another trio of idiots spectacularly failed to make simple jumps that she could make in six-inch heels, and managed to restrain herself from suggesting the idea to Jason.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>